Elegant Soccer Ball
by Maddy.Sempai.7.9
Summary: A boy named Jack accidentally kicks a soccer ball into Mai's face. Mai is the schools "evil demon" and has a heartless soul. . . or so they think. Jack tries to make friends with Mai, but Mai just brushed him off. So he decided to follow her. He found her surrounded by three men and she put up a bug fight! But Mai got seriously injured. Will Mai and Jack find love?


Story created by: .79

Elegant Soccer

Mai, a 17 year-old girl, is considered a rebel based on her appearance. She would always show up to class with scars on her face and fresh wounds. Though no one knew that they were caused by bullies and abusive mothers. They left her alone never bothering to talk and called her, "Devils save." Mai didn't care about the rumors. The bullying was nothing compared to what she was getting at home. If she was lucky enough her mom would be too drunk to hit her daughter and torment her.

Mai was walking by the soccer fields when she heard someone say,"Heads!" She turned around and saw a soccer ball coming straight at her. She tried to move but her legs felt frozen. Next thing she knew she was staring wide-eyed on the hard concrete with a pain in her head. "Are you OK?" a voice said as Mai looked up. It was the first time someone was concerned for her. For some reason the boy standing over her with dark hair pissed her off. She glared and sat up and a shocking pain went through her head. She clutched her head and moaned. "Careful. It hurts if you get up slowly from a hit like that. Let me see." He grabbed Mai's head and moved closer.

"Nothing is broken," Mai said pushing his hand aside. "I don't need your help and never in hell did I ask for it. Leve me the hell alone."

Mai got up leaving the boy speechless. She walked away and started to head home when she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to ignore his loud steps. _Clunk Clunk_ Mai couldn't stand the clanking and she turned around. "Will you leave me alone?!" She yelled.

"You seem interesting." Mai blushed, turned around, and walked away. Soon the footsteps got louder and were right beside her. "So what's your name?" No answer. "Mine is Jack." Silence. "Look I just want to know if your ok, if you are i'll leave you alone, OK?" She looked at him and gave him an icy glare. He noticed the small scars on her that she tried covering with foundation. "What happened?" Mai stopped and looked down.

"You know nothing about me, so stay the hell away from my life." Her words were cold and they hurt but they only made Jack more curious. He never got dissed like that, and he didn't like it. She walked away leaving him. Jack decided to play spy and followed Mai into a dark alley. She didn't notice him and if she did she didn't care. Jack hid behind the wall when he saw three men about a few feet away from Mai closing in on her. "Thought you could stay away by taking the easy route," The man on the left said. "It's not that easy."

Mai snickered and stared at the men in front of her. "Let's have some fun," The man on the right said. Mai smiled.

"Bring it on." The men on the side of the leader took turns lunging at Mai with powerful attacks, however Mai was fast enough to dodge and attack. She rammed the one into another and sent them flying into the wall. Jack gasped as he heard the two men hit the wall. She was so graceful and elegant. Mai turned around at the noise when the leader decided to attack. He pulled out a knife and went for the kill. Jack ran and tried to warn Mai, "Behind you!" Mai turned around and grabbed his arm but it was too late. He stabbed her in the side and on the back. Mai let out a blood curdling cry. "Stay away from Mai!" Jack was surprised when he said the words Mai, like he knew what her name was even if he hadn't even met her. Mai collapsed as Jack ran to her.

"Shit," Said the man. "Lets go!" He ran away with the other wounded two and dropped the knife. Jack raised Mai's head on his lap. He could feel her heat slipping away with the blood she was loosing. "Stay with me. Stay with me Mai. Don't you dare leave me. . . Stay, please."

Jack picked up Mai and started to run towards the hospital just a few blocks away. Jack smiled and looked behind him at Mai. "It's OK," He said. "we're almost there. Hang on, stay with me." Mai moaned and held on tighter. Her face was pale and was slowly losing color to her face. Jack ran faster and entered the hospital. "Help! I need help! She's loosing blood, quickly!" Some nurses ran away to go get medical treatment and some went to go get a doctor. The others comforted Jack and called a doctor to help. One nurse came back with a rolling bed and set Mai on it. She rolled her down the hall and through some doors.

Jack was holding her hand and when he got to the end a nurse said, "Sorry sir. Only doctors and nurses can go in this room. Your going to have to wait. Don't worry, she's going to be fine. It always is." Jack got one last look at Mai before the doors shut closed and he was stuck all alone in the hallway. He sighed and kicked the wall. _God. . . crap_ he thought _Why can't I do anything right?_ He sat on the bench and put his hand in his hair. He had a few mini heart attacks when a few nurses came rushing out and rushing in. After a while he was fast asleep.

He heard doors squeak and slowly opened his eyes. "Sir?" asked a nurse. He got up and walked towards her and said,"Is she . . ."

"Don't worry, Mai is fine and in good health. However she had a Brain Attack (Stroke) which is caused by a moderate increase in red blood cells thickens the blood which is more likely to make clots, thus increasing the risk for a stroke. She is. . . also in a coma. The cause is unknown, but we think it is because of massive stress and restless sleep. She is in room 238 on the 5th floor."

Jack smiled and thanked the nurse. He headed inside and sat beside Mai. He looked at the sleeping, pale figure in front of him. "It's my fault. I saw the knife, but I wasn't fast enough. . . I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." The voice was soft and barely audible, but he knew it must have come from Mai. He was so happy to hear those words that he started to tear up. He smiled and wiped away a tear falling down his cheek. He softly placed his hand on her head. He looked so cute with her short red hair laying on the pillow, her skin had a little color in it, and her lips were parted just slightly. Jack stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. Despite the bruises and scars, she was an elegant girl. Jack got up and leaned over Mai's head. He could softly feel her breath dancing on his cheek which made him feel warm. Jack brushed over Mai's skin and leaned in closer touching his lips to hers so slightly. He blushed deep red and deepened the locked hands with hers and pulled away slowly. HE smiled and sighed. _At least sh is safe here_. He felt a small squeeze on his hand and a slight sigh from Mai. He smiled and softly squeezed back. "Everything," He said. "Is going to be fine now. I promise."

Jack was walking down the hall with a small bouquet of flowers to Mai's room. He walked in and smiled. "I'm back," He said. "Just as I said." It has been at least 5 days since Mai has been in the hospital. She still hasn't woke up yet. Jack walked toward her bed and smiled. He dumped out the shriveled flowers and placed them with the new ones. "I saw the old flowers were loosing it's refreshment so I went and got new ones. . . if only you were awake to see them. Anyways, I have to go to an interview with the police." He smiled and brushed his hand over hers. He caressed her cheek and smiled. Jack got up and walked out of the room and across the street to the police department. Once he entered the small black room he was surrounded by questions left and right. "Did you know these men?" One police man asked.

"No."

"Can you describe him?"

"Yes . . . if I remember . . . the leader was scruffy and slim. He had a piercing in his right ear and his hair was a dark red with black tips. The other two were twins, almost identical. However, one had a mole on his left cheek and the other had one on his nose." The other officer was drawing the described men. He flipped over his drawing book and showed Jack.

"Is this the men?"

"Yes. . . spot on actually. I have a piece of the evidence if you want. . ." He pulled out the knife that was dropped on the ground when he ran away. "The leader used this to stab Mai. He dropped it and ran." The officer took the knife and placed it in the bag. He wrote on a sticker and put it on the bag. The knife had a few scratches nothing out of the ordinary.

"We will search this immediately for fingerprints. We'll let you know if we found something."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

Jack got up and walked out of the room. He began to walk home. As he passed the hospital he had an urge to go see Mai again. He took one step away when he got a phone call. It was from the hospital. He answered it immediately. "Hello?" He said as he answered the phone. ". . . eh?! She what?!" His eyes were wide and his heart stopped beating. "Yes! I'll be there immediately!" He rushed up the steps and into the double doors. He ran straight up the stairs forgetting the elevator, because it would take him too long. He just couldn't believe it; Mai finally woke up.

He ran as quickly as he could to her room as he saw a woman about 47 years-old come out of Mai's room. She made eye contact with Jack and walked right up to him. She looked fierce, like she could eat right through him. She glared at him as he took a small step back. Her eyes fell and her face looked more saddened than harmful. He felt a little relaxed, that she wouldn't have the guts to eat him alive. Suddenly she said in a small, but strong voice, "Take good care of my Mai. . . because I didn't." Jack smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up with a tear in her eye.

"I promise." She smiled and tears fell down her cheeks.

Jack walked into Mai's room and opened the curtain which Mai was behind. She was looking out into the city with a sparkle in her eyes. She was beautiful with her short red hair blowing because of the small breeze. She turned around at the sound of the curtain being opened and saw Jack. He walked up to her as she said,"Hello. . . do I know you?" He looked at her and stopped walking.

"You mean you. . . dont remember?"

"No, well, I mean, I remember everything up until December 25, 2009. . . are you my boyfriend?" Jack blushed deep red and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Well, um, n-not really, but I do like you. . . a lot actually."

"Then consider you my boyfriend."

Mai placed her hands on his and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back. He was happy to finally have someone he could be with; And Jack knew this relationship would last a life time. Jack still keeps the soccer ball that made everything all happen. He wrote the word "Elegance" on the ball. That ball is now known as the _Elegant Soccer ball_.

~The End~


End file.
